


Confessions and Courting

by ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, This starts as Geralt x Dettlaff but will eventually be Geralt x Dettlaff x Regis, geralt and Dettlaff are gay and dumb, regis has a crush oooooo, regis has self-esteem issues, um idk how to tag so forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan/pseuds/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan
Summary: Geralt is happy. He is retired (mostly), has stable income, and best of all he and Dettlaff have been dating for the past two years. But recently Regis has been acting a little strange and when Geralt and Dettlaff find out why they decide to do exactly what Regis would not expect them too.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dettlaff van der Eretein/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Confessions and Courting

It had been five years since the events in the Duchy of Toussaint. And Geralt really had no idea how he had gotten to this point in his life. Not only had he and Regis helped Dettlaff through his emotions regarding the manipulation he had gone through but now Geralt and Dettlaff were dating.   
It had all started those five long years ago during the time that he and Regis had been helping Dettlaff with his emotions. Geralt, as per what seems to be his brand at this point in time, grew rather fond of the moody vampire in that surprisingly short amount of time. And during the next three years of time him and Dettlaff played the ‘ vampire courting game’ which involved dates, gifts, and acts of service. And then two years ago he and Dettlaff had officially gotten together, and now where even living together at Corvo Bianco. Geralt was truly happy right now. He was in love, mostly retired, warm all the time, and had a legitimate and safe way to earn money.   
Currently it was spring in the duchy and everything was in bloom. In order to enjoy this Geralt and Dettlaff had taken to sitting on the small porch of the house under a cloth awning. And today was like any day Geralt was snuggled up under the aforementioned awning with Dettlaff. Both of them were reading, Geralt a book on vampire romance and what dating a vampire entailed, and Dettlaff was reading something on ancient Elven wood carving techniques. And it was during this sunny day at around 1:00 pm when Dettlaff made a noise somewhere in between distress, confusion, and worry.  
“What’s the matter?” Geralt questioned immediately in attention to his boyfriend's sudden change in mood.  
“It’s Regis.”  
“Is something the matter?” Geralt knew exactly how Dettlaff had known something was up with Regis , as the two vampires had a bond and a close one for that matter. And when two or more vampires form a close bond they can feel one another’s strong emotions.   
“He just closed off the emotion channel that flows between our bond.” Dettlaff then continued with “He’s been doing that quite a lot as of late and it is concerning me, Especially considering I feel a pang of strong guilt before hand.” Dettlaff furrowed his brow and looked Geralt dead in the eye.  
“Didn’t know you guys could do that. But I agree that is concerning. Let’s go and check on him hmmm?”  
“Agreed.” Was Dettlaff’s brief response. The two of them then made the trip to the cemetery that bordered the lake at the center of the duchy.   
Upon arrival to the cemetery nothing seemed to be amiss. But when Regis did not answer several knocks on the door and they had to enter through the back way only to find the crypt empty , then they were rather more concerned than before.   
Dettlaff sniffed the air, It smelled of earth and the distinct herby smell of Regis.  
“He’s been here very recently.” Geralt nodded at his boyfriends confirmation of their suspicions.  
“Let’s look around, maybe he left a clue about where he’s gone to.” Dettlaff only nodded in agreement at Geralt's suggestion.   
The two of them looked around for not five minutes before Geralt came across exactly what they were looking for.  
“What is this a journal?” Geralt half whispered to himself upon discovering the book wedged behind a shelf. Dettlaff approached from behind a laid his head on geralt's shoulder, a look of curiosity on his face. Geralt took this as a sign to open the leather bound book in his hand. Upon the first page was the word ‘ confessions’. The two of them gave each other a look of confusion before flipping the page. And upon this page was two things. The first was the date two years ago that they had told Regis about their newly begun romantic relationship and the second was something that reads as follows.

‘ Today is a day of confusing and hard felt emotions. Today my two dearest friends confessed to me that the had begun a romantic relationship with one another. This revelation brings on a myriad of emotions for me. First and foremost I feel overjoyed for the two and hope that they may feel loved and safe together. But, and this is my confession, I must admit I feel sad upon this revelation. For you see I have harboured romantic feelings for both Geralt and Dettlaff for the longest time. I dare say that both where cases of ‘ love at first sight’. I was first smitten with Geralt upon meeting him for the first time. He caught my eye not only for his handsome appearance but also due to his smarts and compassion. These feelings I feel for him only persisted and blossomed through our time traveling together, and now that I am back in contact with him and I have heard all his new stories these feelings have only grown stronger. Dettlaff was so easy to fall in love with. He, Like Geralt , is undoubtedly handsome, and he very much like Geralt is smart and compassionate. He brought me back from a puddle far faster than I could on my own. And he raised me back to health and stuck around afterwards.  
But alas no one will ever know this confession not even the ones who hold my affections. I fear it is shameful to confess, I fear that it will ruin everything the three of us have.’

Geralt looked at his boyfriend both of them having equally shocked looks on their faces. Dettlaff then made a gesture that urged Geralt to flip the page. There was one final confession in this book it was shorter and reads as follows.

‘It has been two years since my dearest friends have begun a romance with one another. I am still overjoyed for the two of them, and yet my feelings for them both still persist.’

Geralt then wordlessly closed the book and shoved it back behind the bookshelf that he had found in behind. Then the two quickly left.  
They did not speak about the contents of the book until they were in their bedroom at Corvo Bianco.  
“He… he loves us.” Dettlaff was the first to speak and did so as he glanced towards Geralt. Geralt who was already looking at Dettlaff just stared for a while before turning away and confessing.  
“I..ah.. I love him too.” Geralt didn’t look back over until he heard a small laugh.  
“I love him as well.” Dettlaff revealed.  
“Oh.”was Geralt's only replay. The two of them then stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity.  
“So when did you know you were in love with him?” Was the question that filled the room forth from Dettlaffs mouth. It took Geralt aback as he had never really thought about it. He had always had feelings for Regis.  
“I really don’t know, I just always knew….. what about you?” Geralt asked not expecting an immediate reply but Dettlaff still surprised him to this day. And he answered with.  
“The first moment he could speak again during his healing.” There was a smile in Dettlaffs voice and face while he spoke and Geralt couldn’t help but smile too.  
“I remember that he would not stop speaking . He spoke at length about everything that he could and he still does. I find it rather endearing.” Geralt could only smile at that before a realization dawned upon him.  
“Dett what are we going to do?”  
“Well courting him would be our first step. And since vampires are rarely ever monogamous I’m fine with us courting him as long as you are.” Dettlaff glance towards Geralt who just looked pleased.  
“Yeah I’m completely ok with that. In fact I think that the dinner we have planned with Regis tonight should be the first of our courting efforts.” Dettlaff could not agree more with Geralt's idea.


End file.
